villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Loveberry
Mina Loveberry is one of the main antagonists of the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. ''She serves as a minor antagonist in Season 2 and Season 3, before becoming the main antagonist in Season 4. She is a former Mewnian warrior who initially served under the Butterfly Family for years. She is the last great "Solarian" super-warrior left in Mewni so far. Mina is against peace between Mewmans and Monsters and she plans to assassinate Queen Eclipsa Butterfly. She is voiced by Amy Sedaris. Biography Past Prior to her debut, Mina was originally a peasant girl who was enlisted by Queen Solaria Butterfly to undergo a three-stage magical metamorphosis that turned her into one of the queen's "Solarian" super-warriors. Throughout the years, she served under Solaria's rule battling against monsters until the latter's death during an ambush. ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil In the past, Mina was once known as a great mewman warrior and Star's idol. However, when Star first meets her in the episode "Starstruck", Mina is revealed to be mentally insane as she is shown to be diving into dumpsters and putting paper bags on her head. She even tried to take over the earth with Star but Star refused. When the humans told Mina that they pick their leader by voting she lost her mind and became a super-powered giant. After a fight with Star, Mina decides to leave Earth and return to Mewni. She then appeared in a flashback from "The Battle of Mewni" segment "Moon the Undaunted". A young and more sane Mina is seen interrogating a monster about the death of Moon's mother. She decides about going to war with the monsters, however, the princess decides to face the monsters' leader, Toffee, alone. When Moon cuts off Toffee's finger with the darkest spell given to her by Eclipsa, Mina and the rest of Moon's court bow before her. Her latest appearance was in "Monster Bash" where she captures some monsters from Star's party in the ancient monster temple. Mina believes that the monsters are evil, but when Star tries to reason with her, Mina refused to listen. Following Miss Heinous' arrival, Mina reveals that Heinous is actually Meteora Butterfly, the daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly and her monster husband. Mina then tries to kill Heinous but is stopped by Star, Marco, and Tom. When Heinous gets away, Mina goes on an angry rampage looking for her, then escaped when the Mewman guards show up. She is seen again in "Divide" ''when Marco suggests sending Mina to fight Meteora. One of the guards says that they already sent her to fight but she lost. The guard then shows Mina's soulless body as proof while it floats in the air. Mina returns in ''"Ghost of the Butterfly Castle", ''revealing herself as the eponymous entity guarding the now abandoned Butterfly Castle to Moon Butterfly. She also disclosed that she's indirectly responsible for her attempt to turn Eclipsa into stone with berries in the episode "Yada Yada Berries". She also obtains a crow companion named Sebastian. In ''"Junkin' Janna", ''Sebastian has gained Solarian powers like Mina and is gathering giant pieces of armor for her. Sebastian then appears at the end of "''Cornonation" flying over the monster temple as the Mewmans accept Globgor and Eclipsa. In'' "Ready, Aim, Fire",'' it is revealed that the Magic High Commission conspired with Mina to help get rid of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and the monsters. She gets inside her new Solarian built armor and attacks the Monster Temple. Globgor was injured in the process and Eclipsa fights Mina off. But unfortunately, she is seemingly defeated by Mina. In "The Right Way", Mina defeats and captures Eclipsa Butterfly. In "Pizza Party", Moon and Mina agree to disagree. In'' "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", Star searches for a way to defeat Mina and her Solarian Warriors. In the series finale ''"Cleaved", Star solves all her problems, which may include defeating Mina Loveberry and her Solarian Warriors. Gallery S2E9_Mina_Loveberry_striking_a_pose.png|Mina striking a pose S2E9 Mina Loveberry holding up a donut.png Mina_Loveberry.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry surges with magic power.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'we need to go to war!'.png|A young Mina in "Moon the Undaunted" S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'shut up during your confession!'.png|"Shut up during your confession!" Mina interrogating the monster army's captain S3E2_Mina_Loveberry_'drapes_down_in_funtown'.png|"You know, drapes down in funtown." S3E24_Mina_menacingly_approaching_Star.png|Rampaging Mina S3E37_Lady_Whosits_holding_Mina's_soulless_body.png Mina Loveberry and Moon Butterfly.jpg|Mina reveals that she is growing Yada Yada Berries as a way to get rid of Eclipsa. Mina and Sebastian 2.png Mina and Sebastian.png Mina refusing Moon's offer.jpg|Mina refusing Moon's help. Angry Mina.png Mina Loveberry and Sebastion.png|Mina and Sebastion Crazy Mina.png Confused Mina.png Mina talking to the portrait.png Mina and the MHC.png Trivia *She is so far the only Mewman other than the Butterfly family to display magical abilities. *Mina has a design resembling Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the anime and manga series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. ** Mina is also the localized/shortened name of Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. ** The bunny earrings are likely a nod to Sailor Moon's alter ego, Usagi Tsukino, whose name means rabbit. ** In "Monster Bash", one of the books at her campsite is called Secret Tuxedo, a reference to Tuxedo Mask (the alter ego of Mamoru Chiba, Sailor Moon's love interest). *Mina has become even more villainous as the series progressed, even to the point where she could become one of the shows main antagonists (along with Ludo, Meteora, and Toffee). *She seems to be the main antagonist of Season 4 currently, however, this might change in the future if another big bad is introduced. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Parody/Homage Category:Xenophobes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Assassin Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists